Ain Gonplei Ste Odon - My Fight Is Over
by Luciann.Fitzgomery
Summary: Cloud nine comes crashing to the ground again but this time, it may be fatal...
1. Chapter 1

**Ain Gonplei Ste Odon**

My fight is over

 **Aria's POV**

After Ezra and I had broken up, again, I just couldn't handle it. It's been two weeks now, and every day that passes, the pain only gets worse. I couldn't stand being away from him, not being able to talk to him, to hug him, to kiss him. It's been two weeks of non-stop crying and non-stop torture. I felt so miserable. Every time I thought of him and of all the moments we shared together, I would just completely break down. I saw him everywhere, in my dreams, in books I read, in every song I heard, every coffee I drunk. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had stopped going to school, I was too depressed to pay attention to every stupid class, and too in love with him to see him and hear his voice every single time I sat in his English class.

He had started to act as if I was nothing to him anymore, just a normal student like everyone else, like he didn't care about me anymore, which he clearly didn't. The only time I had seen him before I stopped going to school, I had seen nothing but a cold look in his eye. All the love was gone. His piercing blue eyes were empty when he looked at me. It was too hard to stand there and watch him act as if nothing had ever happened between us, like he had forgotten everything we ever had. I would lie in my bed, crying for hours until my eyes were so bloodshot and sore that I couldn't even open them. I was depressed. Depressed and heartbroken. I was lying in my bed when I heard a knock on the door of my bedroom.

"Go away." I said in a broken voice. The person walked in anyway and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aria... You can't stay like that forever. You need to move on with your life honey." my mum told me.

"What if I don't want to? My life is meaningless without him." I buried myself under my blanket to hide the fresh set of tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Aria, I don't know what happened with Ezra but you need to go back to school and forget about him." she said firmly.

I didn't say anything else to her and she left, leaving the door open. Wanting some privacy, I got up to go close the door. I stared walking towards the door to close it, ignoring the pain that every move caused. I had started hurting myself in every way possible. Within two weeks I had become bulimic, starved myself, and even cut myself. My entire body was covered with bloody cuts. My arms, my legs, my hips, even my stomach and my back. Hurting myself replaced the emotional pain with a physical one. Every day, I would grab a knife, a razor or even a pair of scissors, anything I could get my hands on to add more and more lines to every part of my skin that wasn't already marked. I had even cut myself so deeply one day and lost so much blood that I passed out for a couple minutes. My parents and friends didn't notice anything due to the fact I was always wrapped up in blankets, lying in my bed and wearing long sleeved tops and pants. Once I had closed the door, I returned to my bed crying, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Ezra stop! Stop, please stop!" I cried as I ran out of the Grill, to follow Ezra, who was walking away from me. It was 11pm on a Friday night and it was freezing outside. He finally stopped to turn around and face me. His eyes were full of anger, and I could tell he was very, very upset._

 _"How could you?!" he yelled at me. "How could you have kissed him?!"_

 _"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! And I'm sorry I didn't stop him, I'm sorry Ezra. I'm sorry and I lov-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence._

 _"I don't care anymore Aria! The exact same thing happened with Jason, with some random guy I don't know, and even my own brother! I'm tired of this, tired of you, tired of us. I'm done, Aria. I'm done." he yelled coldly before turning around again._

 _"Ezra you can't just walk away like that! I love you, not those guys and you know it! Please, just give me a chance to explain what happened… I love you Ezra!" I said, running again to stop him once more, my eyes were now filled with tears waiting to spill at any moment._

 _"No Aria! You stopped loving me the second you kissed that guy, and so did I!" he screamed, standing in the middle of the deserted street._

 _"No! Stop saying that, I love you Ezra!" I said in a broken voice._

 _"Then stop loving me!" he yelled "Because I've already stopped loving you!"_

 _"I can't!" the tears had now started to fall._

 _"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. I am done with you." he said, ending the fight, and turning his back, for good this time._

 _I tried to scream his name again and again to make him come back to me, but as hard as I tried, no words came out of my mouth, letting him walk away. My knees forcefully hit the hard ground as I fell down in shock at what had just happened. I began to sob hysterically, tears falling like a waterfall down my face, an endless waterfall. This time it was really over. I was lying on the ground in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night. I had just lost my boyfriend, my best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life, the only person I could ever imagine calling my husband and the father of my children. I felt my heart break into a million pieces while filing itself with emptiness._

 _*End Flashback*_

I suddenly woke up, crying and shaking. I stood up and walked towards my desk where I sat down and took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. Placing a final point on the soft paper, I left the piece of paper folded on the desk and I headed toward the bathroom. I closed the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub. I sat there for what felt like eternity. I finally stood up, took a few steps and grabbed a razor.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, all I saw was a girl who was broken on the inside and out. The real Aria was gone. I held the razor firmly in my hand and with one quick but forceful move, I dug the razor as far as I could into my throat and dragged it across from left to right, tearing the skin completely apart. Waves of blood covering my chest as my body hit the hard tiled floor, making a loud noise. There was blood everywhere around me. That's when I heard the ring of the doorbell, followed by rushed footsteps climbing the stairs and walking in the bathroom. It was Ezra, followed by my mom. Ezra immediately dropped to his knees beside me, taking my head in his gentle hands as tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his face faster than I'd ever seen before.

"Oh my God, Aria! NO, no, no, no, no! ARIA, PLEASE, NO!" he screamed.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to whisper with what was to be one of my last few breaths.

"I-I came here to apologize… Aria I-I love you. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." he cried, looking me in the eyes. The love was back in his perfect blue eyes. He then crushed my almost lifeless body against his, my blood covering now both of us.

Since almost three weeks now, I stopped crying and a faint smile appeared on my pale face. My eyes slowly started to shut as I saw my dad and my brother stepping in the bathroom. And for the last time, I saw Ezra's beautiful face. And, one more time, he leant down and placed his lips on mine leaving one of the most loving kisses he'd ever given me. One of the lasts thing I heard was him sobbing, his head buried in the crook of my neck as I got to smell his amazing scent one last time. I had finally closed my eyes, making everything dark around me, and falling into a slumber I wouldn't wake up from. My whole family was crying when the paramedics arrived but it was too late, I was already gone. They tried to make Ezra let me go and exit the bathroom but he kept holding my lifeless body against him, crying and screaming my name… If only he had come a few minutes earlier.

"Who's Ezra?" a paramedic asked.

Ezra lifted up his head and whispered "Me." in a broken voice in the direction of the paramedic standing a few feet away from him. The paramedic handed a folded piece of paper to Ezra, the letter I had written to him moments before my death.

 _Dear Ezra,_

 _Before I leave, I have to tell you how much I love you. You were the one Ezra, you are the one. You have and always will be. I loved you, and those three words used the mean everything when I said them. Since the day I met you in that bar, my whole life changed and I fell in love with the perfect man, and I couldn't have asked for more. You had me on cloud nine every single time you looked me in the eyes and told me just how much you loved and cared for me. I remember every look, every touch, every kiss and every single moment I spent with the love of my life. I would have done anything to call you my husband. I had imagined a perfect life for us, in a city far away from Rosewood, where we could have lived a normal life, in a big house, with our children running around us smiling and laughing. You always saw the best in me, and supported me when everyone else was running away. You were my safe place to land when everything was upside down in my life, I felt safe and loved in your arms. You made every single second of my life with you magical and unforgettable. I love you Ezra, and that's why I want you to move on after reading this letter. I want you to live a happy and normal life without all the complications our relationship brought us. I want you to get married and have kids with the beautiful woman you fall in love with and to forget me and to start a new life, the one you deserve. Always know I'll be watching over you. Even though I'm not with you in person, I will always be in your heart. I know you can do this. I'm sorry Ezra, I love you._

 _Your B-26, Aria._

"I'm so sorry… I love you too baby girl, forever and always... May we meet again." Ezra whispers still holding my cold, lifelessbody as he closes his eyes and continues to let his silent tears fall.

 **Okayyy... Thoughts? Sorry if I made you cry, it wasn't my intention. Wait, actually it was. Hahaha I'm an horrible person, I know. So I may add a couple more chapters to this one if you guys want me to I don't know, tell me in the comments.**  
 **For those who wonder, the tittle is in Trigedasleng, the Grounders' language in The 100 (the subtitle is the traduction of the tittle ). I recently started to watch this show and I'm already addict so I wanted to write something in Trigedasleng in this story. "May we meet again" is also a quote of the show, haha.**


	2. Chapter Two : Forever

**Aria's POV**

"Sir, it's been two hours…" a paramedic said to my dad, who was soon joined by my mum, both crying.

"He has to let her go, we need to take her."

"I know, but he won't let anyone near her body. He's just lost the love of his life and all he wants is a little more time with her. We've already tried to make him let go but he won't move." my dad said sadly, looking from the paramedic to Ezra who was still holding my now cold body against his.

"I understand that sir, but we need to take her body to clean up all the blood." after a few seconds, he spoke again "We have to take her to the morg-"

"Stop! We just lost our precious baby girl, we need to be alone right now." my mum said to the paramedic in a broken voice.

"But-"

"No! You heard my wife, we don't want you here anymore. So I suggest you leave now, please." my dad said firmly, pointing the front door. The paramedic nodded, heading downstairs and leaving the house after he took one last look at Ezra cuddling up to my dead body.

My parents were now standing in the hallway in front of the bathroom door, not knowing if they should go in or leave Ezra alone with me until he was ready. My father's arm was around my mother's waist, holding her close. They both were trying to not break-down like Ezra had, to not fall into a total downward spiral, because they knew that if they did, there was no coming back, that they wouldn't be able to get over my death and to try to move on to take care of Mike, the only child they had left. My mum rested her head on Byron's shoulder, letting silent tears fall, like they had for the past two hours.

Ezra finally lifted his head that had previously been resting in the crook of my neck. He continued to stare at my face a little longer before he slowly turned his head to face my parents. He looked so destroyed. Everybody looked destroyed. His entire upper body and face was covered with my blood but he didn't have a care in the world. Without saying a word, he waved for my parents to come in. They hesitated for a moment and then my mum made the first step, one after the other. She was scared. Scared to see my dead body. Scared to see me like this considering she should never have to. She knelt down next to Ezra, her knees so close to my temple. She slowly started to caress my cheek, tears falling, heart aching, as she leant down and placed a kiss to my forehead. I didn't want this. None of it should've happened. I was just so desperate and depressed. I wasn't thinking straight. But we can't change the past, and I have only myself to blame for this. My dad had joined us just as someone spoke up.

"Can-can I come in?" a voice asked from behind. My parents turned back and smiled sadly.

"Of course you can, baby." Ella replied to Mike's question. He came in, kneeled down next to my body and cried like everyone else in the room. We all were together now, to say goodbye.

We all stayed like that for a while. The silence was filling the room and the blood was covering the floor.

"Ezra...you know, a paramedic came earlier, about...about Aria. He wante-"

"I know. I heard him." Ezra cut off my mum.

After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Will you let me clean her up?" he said without making any eye contact with my parents.

"Yes, of course you can. I'll bring you what you need."

My father left the bathroom to retrieve what was needed for Ezra to wash me up. He came back minutes after he had left with what he was looking for. He handed everything to Ezra and turned back, "We'll let you two some privacy. Come on Ella, Mike." They both nodded and got up to leave the bathroom.

"Thanks" was all Ezra managed to say. They closed the door to the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Ezra grabbed the face cloth, got up to wet it and knelt back down beside me. He started to wash off the blood on my face.

"It's just the two of us now baby girl. You know, the funny thing is, I realized that I was acting like a jerk about what happened three weeks ago when I left you crying in the middle of the deserted street. I should have turned around and ran to you to tell you that I was a dick, or at least to hear what you had to say, to let you explain to me what really happened. Things would be so different now if I had. But I didn't. I was angry, and I was scared. I was scared to lose you once again if I decided to forgive you. With all those guys around you, it's a tough competition you know" Ezra laughed softly.

 _But I only had eyes for you, Ezra._

"And now you're gone. I lost you for good, and it's the worst feeling ever. To know that you'll never be home again, waiting for me and being 'mad' every time I would be late," he smiled, "that I will never kiss you again, or even hold your small framed body against mine, we will never have our lazy Saturdays anymore. You left a hole in me, and it will never be filled again." a silent tear fell down his face, landing on my cheek.

He had taken my shirt off to clean the rest of the blood, and my body was now all beautiful again, if you didn't pay attention to the big cut that covered my throat. I wasn't bleeding anymore. My skin had slowly started to turn blue and cold. I looked like I was sleeping. And I was. This was just a special kind of slumber, the one that you don't wake up from.

"You're so cold baby." Ezra said rubbing my cheek with his thumb, "I regret it Aria, I regret so much. You know, I came here tonight with something.

It's been four years since my life has changed for the better. I could never have asked for more. Having you in my life was a blessing. I love you with all my heart and I always will. It's strange how things works. If only they had worked differently this time."

Ezra put his hand in his pocket to grab a red velvet box. He opened it. "I had the most perfect proposal planned and was going to make you the most beautiful bride." he smiled.

"Aria Montgomery, will you make me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my wife?" he said still smiling.

 _Yes, Ezra. I want to be your wife._

His eyes landed on the letter. On the three specific words I had written; 'I love you'. Ezra smiled again, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He took the ring and slid it on my finger. It was the most stunning ring I had ever seen.

"I'm forever yours, Aria." He whispered.

 _And I'm forever yours, Ezra._

Ezra kissed me passionately before pulling away from me. He got up to grab me a fresh shirt from my drawers. He came back and gently dressed me in the shirt. He had picked his Hollis T-shirt he had gave me because it was my favourite of them all. Every time I would feel sad, or I would miss him, I'd just take it and hold it. It masked his scent.

"I'm not ready to let you go, Aria and I don't think I ever will be. How am I supposed to move on and live without you?"

 _I don't know, Ezra. But you have to forget me, you can't hold on to a memory._

"How am I supposed to handle this?" he said, crying. "The paramedics will probably come and get you tomorrow, take you away and I'll never see you again. These are our last moments." he continued to sob, "I'll try to be strong for you, love, I'll try to find a way to get over the pain."

 _I'm glad you think that way, because I can't be the one that ruins your life anymore Ezra._

"I love you, Aria."

 _I love you too, Ezra._

"Forever"

 _Forever._

 **Okay, I have to stop making ya'll cry. But I probably won't, sorry haha. Soooo, yes I'll continue to write a few more chapters, because I feel inspired by this story. I think I can make it a good one! Tell me what you think, and what you'd like to happen in this story, I may add your ideas. 5 reviews and ya'll get the next chapter! You can also check out my other fanfic, it's called Sweet Fate.** **And for the guest who told me "YOU JUST STARTED WATCHING? WOAH you have a huge roller coaster of emotions that's about to hit you. Dang." (speaking of The 100) I may have forgotten to mention I have already finished the 2 seasons the show has, haha. Twice. And yes, Guest, you are right. There's so much emotion in this show. If you guys don't watch it already, I suggest you start to because this show is amazing. I ship Clexa by the way ;)**

 **Emma**


End file.
